In particular from the agricultural and forestry sector, there are known vehicles which have storage space structures which comprise a sliding wall system. The displacement of a wall of the sliding wall system serves to temporarily reduce the storage space which is limited at one side of the wall in order to either unload cargo stored in the storage space via an unloading opening which is generally opposite the displaceable wall or to compact the cargo when the storage space is fully closed.
A vehicle in the form of a trailer having such a storage space structure is known, for example, from DE 20 2004 009 744 U1. In this instance, the storage space which is open in an upward direction is delimited by a storage space floor, a movable end wall, a rear wall which is intended to be opened by being folded upwards and two side walls. The storage space floor is partially formed by a main floor which is integrated in a non-movable manner in the storage space structure and a sliding floor whose length (in the direction of displaceability of the end wall) is substantially half the largest spacing between the displaceable end wall and the rear wall and which can be displaced by means of a drive in the form of a hydraulic cylinder. A displacement of the end wall relative to the rear wall or relative to the unloading opening which can be released by the rear wall is carried out by displacing the sliding floor including the end wall on the main floor and/or displacing the end wall on the sliding floor, wherein, for the most extensive possible displacement of the end wall in the direction of the unloading opening, both the sliding floor has to be displaced on the main floor and the end wall has to be displaced on the sliding floor.
For the displacement of the end wall on the sliding floor, there is provided a drive which is connected to the end wall at the side facing away from the storage space and which is consequently moved therewith. This drive cooperates with a pulling means in the form of a chain which extends in a channel which is formed by the sliding floor at the side of the sliding floor facing away from the storage space in the movement directions of the end wall. The channel which receives the chain is provided with an opening which extends in the longitudinal direction thereof and through which the respective chain portion, which is guided depending on the relative position of the end wall on the sliding floor via a plurality of redirecting toothed wheels of the drive, extends out of the channel.
A webbing serves to cover the opening of the channel in order to prevent introduction of cargo which is stored in the storage space. To this end, the webbing is positioned, in those portions of the channel in which the chain is guided within the channel, on the channel and closes the opening accordingly. In contrast, in the region of the drive in which the chain is guided out of the channel, the webbing is lifted via a roller arrangement from the channel and guided via the redirecting toothed wheels of the drive. In order to ensure a reliable positioning of the webbing which is unstable per se on the channel, a clamping device is provided for the webbing.
A trailer having a storage space structure with a sliding wall system is also known from DE 20 2014 102 305 U1. In this storage space structure, the rotary drive, by means of which the movement of the sliding wall can be brought about, is integrated in the storage space structure in a stationary manner, wherein a drive movement of the rotary drive is transmitted to the sliding wall via a pulling means. In this instance, the rotary drive is arranged at one end of the storage space structure and a redirection roller at the other end of the storage space structure. The pulling means, whose two ends are secured to the sliding wall, is guided via both the redirection roller and the drive wheel of the rotary drive, which wheel also further acts as a redirection member. By means of an operation of the rotary drive in two directions of rotation, a movement of the sliding wall in both movement directions can consequently be produced by means of a single pulling means drive. In that portion which, in the context of the possible movement of the sliding wall, is guided via the drive wheel of the rotary drive, the pulling means is constructed as a chain so that the drive power of the rotary drive can be transmitted in a slip-free manner to the pulling means. In contrast, in another portion, the pulling means is constructed as a cable.